


Shots Gee Likes

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, And Frank has black and white short hair oof, Bc Gee has flaming red hair, Blow Jobs, But loves alcohol at this point in time, Danger Days Era Gerard Way, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Panic, Gerard Hates Needles, I'm cheating on the albums, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attack, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Sexual Harassment, Tour Bus, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: I'm bad at these please enjoy and I'm sorry if I wrote the smut terribly it's my second or third time but the first two times were disgustingly cringey so this is the first time I think it came out well





	Shots Gee Likes

The show had gone terribly, Frank decided. Some stoned kid has tried to climb on the stage and somehow succeded and then forced himself on Gerard Way's mouth. Frank pulled the son of a bitch off of him and punched him in the jaw, but not before Mikey started shouting, Ray slammed down his guitar, and Bob threw a drumstick at the man. The fans started shouting too, some even using death threats, and while the sentiment was appreciated, it caused them to have to end the show early as Gerard spiraled into a panic attack. Frank and Mikey successfully got Gerard onto a couch backstage while Ray apologized for cutting the show short by over half of their set list and Bob just tried to find his drumstick that had flown into the crowd. Gee began hyperventilating and Frank nearly tripped over his untied shoelaces on his black Converse trying to find a paper bag as Mikey tried, and failed, to console his brother.

Mikey glanced around, trying to think of something better to say as he cried out, "Gerard, you're okay! Please just calm down! That guy can never come near you again. You're safe!"

Unfortunately, while the words of comfort normally would've helped, Gerard forcefully gained speed while breathing in and out of the paper bag. All the while he nervously stared at his brother and best friend. Mikey tried to brush some of Gerard's hair out of his face and this elicited a much worse reaction from Gerard including a high pitched scream and a-

"Fuck you-"

from the sobbing and shaking man. Mikey started to cry too just as Ray came back, who looked sympathetic as he dragged Mikey away from the singer.

"Gee? Honey? Talk to me. Say anything, and don't stop," Frank breathed out timidly. The taller of the two, now contorting into a fetal position, looked Frank dead in his darkened eyes.

"Ok-k-kay," Gerard panted as he tried to calm himself down. "C-ca-an you h-hold me," he pleaded, voice choked up. "P-please?" Frank got off of his knees and slowly lowered himself onto the couch to then wrap his arms around Gerard, just like he'd asked. Gerard screamed and Frank almost withdrew when the bigger man pulled him closer, letting Frank hold him close and rub his back as Gerard cried into Frank's shoulder. He pulled back after a while from the rhythm guitarist and smiled.

"You good, Gee?" Gerard nodded.

"T-thank you." Gerard sank back into Frank's soft, but strong arms, and it took Frank several minutes to realize that the boy had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Gee," Frank said, shaking him. He moved his tattooed digits to prance through the lead singer's moderately greasy locks. "Gee, wake up!"

The older man stirred in his sleep and blinked slowly at Frank before looking at the fingers Frank had forgotten to discard from his hair. Frank roughly pulled them away, barely avoiding pulling on a large knot while trying to escape.

"Sorry," Gerard apologized. "Sorry... My mind went blank and I guess I fell asleep. Didn't get a wink last night because I was- well, doesn't matter." He blushed when Frank smiled at him as if to say "no problem", his eyes twinkling.

Gerard gasped in horror and disgust not a moment later.

"Shit, oh fuck, I said fuck you to Mikey didn't I? Oh shit, that's disgusting. Fuck," he said, his fowl mouth making Frank smile a bit because Gee was becoming more Gee-ish and less anxious," I'm a disgusting person." There it was.

"Gerard Way, you're lovely and beautiful and charming. So shut the fuck up. Now apologize to yourself for saying those things aiyt you and then go apologize to Mikey. I'm positive he'll understand." Gerard giggled like a teenager before gasping and hugging Frank closer and pulling away.

"Thank you, Frank, but Frank Iero is ten times the man I'll ever be and is so much more gorgeous and kind that I wish I could be him at his five feet tall." Thankfully, Gerard said it playfully, because if Gerard had meant it, Frank would've rioted.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Frank joked with a tiny push on Gerard's back towards where Mikey and Ray must've been. Frank sank back into the couch and heard Gee's soft whimpers as he most likely cried into Mikey's shoulder from embarassment and disappointment in himself. The three men walked out from behind a wall and Gerard was sniffing but had a grin on his face. Bob walked in from where the crowd was still screaming with only one drumstick. 

"Where's your drumstick," Mikey asked with a smirk.

"Up your fuckin ass, Mikey. Where do you think," Bob said sarcastically, obviously pissed.

"Hey," Gee grinned out," you're the one who's making us go out instead of back to our hotel for the night. Piss off."

Bob rolled his eyes at the singer.

"Fuck off, sass queen. Besides, this gives us an excuse to go to a bar." Frank's eyes narrowed at the swear casually thrown at Gerard so shortly after his panic attack, but Gerard's eyes began to sparkle at the mention of a bar.

"We should go there soon," Frank said, wanting to be able to see the boy's eyes sparkle again as soon as possible.

Gerard smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Agreed. We'll stop at a music store on the way."

Their manager shuffled the five men off into the tour bus quickly with him both assuring Gerard that a lawsuit was on that man's way, but also yelling at Bob for losing his set of replacement drumsticks.

"C'mon, Brian! I was just trying to help Gerard!" Brian wouldn't have it and yelled at him for a bit longer before patting Bob on the shoulder and walking away. The bus started and they arrived at a Guitar Center in some mall. The whole band decided to go in with Bob because he seemed a little embarrassed to go in alone. There were some adults looking at guitars, a woman at the register complaining about piano lessons, and some parents making conversation while a boy and a girl looked through the recent punk section of the CD rack.

"Look, drumsticks are over there past the girl with the short hair," Ray pointed out. They walked past the two kids to the drum area, and the girl immediately started whispering.

"Holy shit, Tom, that's My Chem," she said, a Three Cheers CD in her fingers. Frank saw the boy look and gasp.

"Frank Iero is looking at us, Sam. Frank fucking Iero," Tom breathed out. Sam smiled innocently and waved a bit at him. Frank could tell the two kids were entranced by his band's appearance and he waved back.

The two pre-teens began whisper-yelling to each other again, and before Frank could wonder whether they should go over to the kids or whether the kids would be brave enough to introduce themselves, Gerard's voice broke his trance.

"Frank, what's up?" The others had evidently found the correct drumsticks and had grabbed two, now being able to notice that Frank was in a staring contest with two emo-looking children.

"Those kids are fans and they've been anxiously staring at us for the entire time," explained Frank.

Gee brightened.

"Then let's go fuckin' talk to them," Mikey and Gerard said at the same time. Ray murmured his agreement and Bob smiled for the first time since the morning.

Tom and Sam's eyes widened as Frank, Gee, Bob, Ray, and Mikey walked towards them.

"Hi," Mikey exclaimed happily. "I'm Mikey Way, but you can, um, call me Mikey" He stuck out his right hand and the two kids glared at each other for a moment before Bob walked up and did the same, so they didn't have to choose who got to shake a legend's hand. They shook both man's hands a little longer than possibly appropriate, and then Ray took their place, and finally him and Gee.

"Hey, I'm Gerard, but you can call me Gee." While they were only kids he was telling this to, Frank felt a little jealous that Gerard was letting someone else call him by his nickname for him.

Tom and Sam looked at each other in a sort of way that was starstruck and lovedstruck, but not for each othes, 

"Urm," Sam asked, checking that her dad wasn't looking, "are you okay with hugs?"

"I second that question," Tom added.

Gerard smiled, and Frank knew why. The two pre-teens were so innocent, how could he say no?

"Of course," Gerard told them. He opened his arms wide enough to fit both kids, but Sam let Tom hug him first before he closed his arms around her. After that was done with, he kissed both Sam and Tom on the cheek (which made Frank scream internally).

Frank then introduced himself like he would to any fan, and thankfully, it wasn't just Gerard they were obsessed with. Sam and Tom asked Frank for a hug as well, and Frank, now feeling less jealous, obliged and kissed the kids on the cheeks as well because why the hell not.

They finished by taking pictures with the two kids, some with the whole band, some with just Gerard and Frank, Gerard and Mikey, and each of the members seperately. Not to forget autographs. They gave out a lot of autographs, and Frank had a suspicion that a video was taken as well by the parents while they had been hugging.

"Bye, kids," they yelled.

Tom and Sam just told them goodbye and waved, dazed.

Brian patted them all on the back and told them that one of the adults in there was a journalist and called the press, meaning they were going to look good for the internet.

None of them really cared, but Brian was proud of them for it so they smiled and nodded along with what he said. Frank followed behind Gerard and they sat down on Frank's bed together as Bob told the driver to take them to the nearest bar. They decided on the Box Seats Sports Bar and Grill and Mikey immediately ordered them all a round of tequila shots, Ray ordering a pizza for himself, Mikey, and Bob, and Frank tacking on two burgers, one for him, one for Gerard. Gee downed his shot immediately and against his better judgement, ordered three more. While Gerard was terrified of needles, there was one type of shot he did like; alcohol.

"Gerard," Ray started through munching on a piece of pizza, "don't drink too much okay?" Gerard rolled his eyes and nodded solemnly before downing the three shots in less than ten seconds. Frank's veggie burger arrived after a minute along with Gerard's meaty one, and Gerard greedily wolfed his down after asking for and drinking another shot. Frank, not wanting everyone to continue to stare at Gerard's growing drunkenness, ordered two shots of hard liquor. He poured them down his throat and the group chatted until each man was sufficiently drunk enough to do any fucking thing they wanted.

Gerard started crying and Frank, who had been in hysterics over some shit sitcom, turned to comfort him. His friend wasn't as pliable as he was sober, opting to shriek at Frank rather than look at him.

"Gerard, wha wrong?"

"F-f-fuckin' f-fuck, Frankie," he sobbed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What did happen you, Gee?"

"Fuck off, Frankie." Gerard pushed Frank off of his barstool and drunkenly ran over to the hallway to the bathrooms.

"Gee," he yelled, trying to pick himself up from the floor but failing because of his drunkenness. Ray noticed Frank flailing around and helped him up. "You even drunk," he asked, and Ray shook his head.

"Too much pizza. Now go find Gerard," he called after the guitarist who was already stumbling away.

"Geerard?" Frank ran after him and found Gerard entering the bathrooms. He yanked Gerard's wrist and pulled the singer back into the dark, musty, and slightly damp hallway.

"Fuck off Frankie! You," Gerard tried to say, getting cut off by a hiccup," y-you should have saved me, Frank! You l-let that guy f-f-fucking kiss me. What the h-hell!"

Frank's eyes widened and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Gee. P-please forgive me. I got him off but y-you're r-right. I should h-have noticed." Frank started crying and when the saltwater tears ran down his face, Gerard seemed to get angrier.

He taunted him,"Oh no no no, Frank. You don't get to fucking c-cry! I got sexually harassed right in f-front of y-you, and you d-didn't stop it from hap-happening! You ass-sh-hole! You're supposed to prot-t-tect me!" Gerard would've shouted more but Frank cut him off with something that would've probably been a disgusting and terrible mistake had Gerard not reciprocated. 

Frank had moved Gerard against the damp bar wall, put on hand on his waist and the other in his hair, and kissed him softly. Gerard had frozen for a moment before responding ecstatically. Gerard's lips were slimy from his alcohol abuse that night but Frank didn't mind. The older man moved his arms away from his sizes and placed them down around Frank's neck. All of it still felt right, even the sliminess of Gerard's lips, and he could honestly say he'd never put more effort and work to build up to a kiss or in keeping it going before that moment. They broke apart panting, a small smile toying on Gerard's face. 

"Maybe not the g-greatest timing, you fucking imbecile," Gerard told him; but there was no menace in his voice, only joy. "B-been fuckin' waiting you to d-do that for ages, you ghoul."

Frank grinned.

"Try t-two years, jack-kass." Gerard moved his nimble fingers into his best friend's hair and his other hand moved behind his neck, pulling Frank back into a heart-clenching kiss. They kept at it for a while, Frank picking Gerard up and Gerard wrapping his legs around his waist as they made out heatedly until Mikey Way suddenly cane around the corner and yelled.

"W-what the live fucking actual are you doing!" Frank pulled his face away from Gerard's nervously.

"S-surprise," Gerard asked weakly, but before he could ask Frank politely to lower him, Ray and Bob arrived to see what the commotion was. 

"Nice one shortie," Bon applauded.

"That's my f-fuckin' sister you ass-sock," Mikey chided. Frank laughed a little.

"G-Gee, you got a dick under there right," Frank prepositioned, unabashed to ask something so personal in front of Gerard's brother.

"Yeah," Gerard grinned out. "Wa-wanna see it?"

Ray then walked over and helped Gerard off of Frank, telling the other four that they were all wasted and needed to go back to the hotel.

"Oh fucking no hell," Mikey complained. "Not sharing a room with that mess," he stated, pointing at his flirty-drunk brother. "He's so drunk he's going ask me to fuck. No more trauma today."

"No worries, Moikes," Gerard said in a seductive tone directed towards Frank. "You and Ray B-Bars can have a sleep-p-pover while I room with Frankie fucking Lero here."

Ray then helped Frank and the other three stagger out of the club and all except for Frank and Gerard passed out on the bus.

"Fuck, Frankie," Gerard proclaimed as Frank threw off some of his sweaty concert clothing. "Y-you're shit as hot," he tried to compliment.

"You're not bad yourself, so," Frank replied as he pulled off his boxers to put on a clean pair. Gerard's mouth dropped open and he stared, transfixed at the shorter man's ironically huge size.

"You kn-now I'm really gay, right Fr-frankie?" Frank nodded.

"G-good. 'Cause your dick is really pretty and I'd like to suck it as soon as possible." Frank smiled and sat next to Gerard on his wobbly lower bunk.

"That can be arrange," Frank spluttered, only noticing then how hungrily Gerads was glaring at him.

Their tour bus seemed to slow in it's pace to the hotel, so when Frank and the band finally arrived, he and Gerard's skins were itching to be touched. The two of them quite literally ran to their room as soon as they got each of their keys, racing towards room 433.

Gerard rutted himself against the door as he tried to jimmy it open. Frank heard it click and latched himself onto Gerard's pale neck, kicking the door open at the sane time. This may not have been the brightest idea, as Gerard then fell onto the floor, Frank on top of him.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh God, Frankie," Gerard moaned, rubbing his ass into Frank's clothed dick. "Get onto the f-f-fucking bed r-right now, and taken your pants off."

Ignoring how Gerard was slurring his words, Frank happily obliged and shimmied his sweaty black pleather pants off after his thin black t-shirt. It was incredibly obvious that Frank was burning to be touched and he made it more visible when he pulled off his boxers, not letting the tips of his fingers leave his cock for a second. He dragged them up and down again, the three he dragged agaist it already slick with pre-cum.

Frank looked at Gerard, who was now throwing off his shirt and working on his skinny jeans after mysteriously disappearing to the bathroom for ten seconds, and it turned out that Gerard had been staring at him too. His eyes looked like they'd rolled back in his head with pleasure, but when Frank caught his bandmate's eyes they looked normal, if not a little hungry. He pulled a belt out of his skinny jeans and unzipped them, pulling his boxers down slightly as well to expose his dick.

While his fingers were distracting him, for a moment all Frank could look at was Gerard's cock, and how much he wanted to play with it. Before he could say anything, Gerard had leapt onto the bed and between Frank's legs.

"Against headboard," Gerard ordered sternly. Frank smiled and did as his drunken counterpart asked, feeling complicit. Gerard grinned with his small teeth showing. "I-I know we-ere drunk, but, ah, verb-bal consent h-here, Frankie?"

"Yes."

That was all Gerard needed to hide his teeth with his lips and wrap them around Frank's cock. He'd not experienced this for almost a year because of the tour and now that it was happening and he was being given head from the man he loved he was surprised he hadn't already came.

"F-fuck, Gee. You-you're sooo fuck good, baby." He accidentally bucked his hips up and rammed his cock down Gerard's sensitive throat. "S-shit, sorry." Gerard rolled his eyes at the other man and waggled his eyebrows before slurping loudly and making Frank scream. Everything blacked out for a second and he screamed, "I'm s-so close," loud enought that he'd probably be hearing about it from Bob and Ray the next day, Mikey being too traumatized to mention it.

Gerard pulled his mouth off of Frank's erection and he groaned.

"Are you torture me," he asked.

Gerard shook his head and flipped himself over, still facing Frank.

"If you-you're interested," he gulped, pulling out a bottle of small hotel conditionor from his jeans pocket. "I know from lone exper-ence that this is good lube." Frank grinned mischievously.

"No condom," he asked, almost gleeful sounding.

"You clean," Gerard responded. "I am."

"Yeah," he agreed, taking the plastic container from Gerard's hands and lathering some of the juice onto his index and middle fingers.

"Oh, f-f-f-fuckin' G-God please, Frank-k-kie." He nearly tore his skinny jeans pulling them off, his boxers sliding down nicely with them, just to expose his ass.

Frank ran a finger along the line of it and then pushed one inside it until he found an opening.

"H-holy shit," Gerard whined. Frank pressed further until he wouldn't be able to insert another finger and rutted a knuckle against Gerard's bare flesh as he put another finger in Gerard's ass. He went as far as possible and started stretching him. "Fuck-k, Frankie, j-just go in baby." Gerard found the conditioner and rubbed it from his palms onto Frank's still hard cock.

Frank stretched him again, then sharply pulled out, issuing a whimper from Gerard. He lined his cock up with Gee's wanting hole and slid in until his groin smacked against Gerard's cheeks and thighs. One thing Frank would not allow himself to forget about was Gerard's thick cock sitting right in front of him, and Frank grabbed it so he could jerk it off to the rhythm of his pushed. Frank angled himself slightly, trying to find the place that would make his Gerard scream. After having heard Gerard moan slightly, Frank slammed himself into the spot that elicited that groan. Gerard screeched as Frank found his prostate.

"F-Frank! Holy shirt, r-right there! Right-," but Gerard was cut off by his own deafening screech of pleasure as Frank moved the hand on Gerard's dick faster than ever before and rammed into him like anything else would kill him. The sight of Gerard in such distraught pleasure put Frank over the edge and they came together, Frank pulling out shortly afterwards.

"Tha's amazing, Gee-bear," Frank panted. The other man looked exhausted and Frank pecked his lips before pulling him closer to the top of the bed and he draped a blanket over the two of them.

This was a very good idea as the next morning, Ray, Brian, Bob, and Mikey, the last incredibly apprehensive, burst in to their hotel room. They immediately would have noticed their nakedness had the two of them not been covered by the blanket and had three of the band members not been severely hungover.

"Hey, loverboys," Brian chided. "Stop spooning and get up! Everyone's ready 'cept you," he called out as the two men blinked sleepily and sat up.

"What the fuck? Ew," Mikey proclaimed, having noticed some dried cum on Frank's bare chest, obviously from Gerard. "Fuck you, Frank. Fuck you, Gee." 

Mikey began walking away, but Gerard yelled, "Nah that's Frank's job," after him, wincing slightly because of his hangover. The other three filed out soon after, leaving a suitcase with them full of Gerard's clothing, as they had been so horny the previous night they had forlorn the thought of wearing clothing.

"I had fun last night," Frank told Gerard softly as he threw on a shirt. "Unless it was a one night stand."

Gerard laughed and Frank looked up at him.

"You could never be a one night stand Frankie."

They didn't need to kiss to know how significant a moment that was, they just decided to prove it without planned actions or words until Frank read his prepared vows.


End file.
